Digital cameras, such as the Kodak Digital Science DC25™ camera, allow images to be utilized on a home computer (PC) and to be incorporated into e-mail documents and personal home pages on the World Wide Web. Presently, images must be copied to the PC and transmitted as e-mail, for example using an online service or an Internet Service Provider (ISP), via a modem from the user's PC. It would be desirable to be able to transmit pictures directly from the digital camera instead of first transferring the pictures to a PC. For instance, on a vacation trip, it is desirable to immediately share pictures with friends or relatives via e-mail or Internet access. It is also desirable to transmit pictures from a location without PC access in order to free up camera storage to take additional pictures. There are a wide variety of connection means to online services such as America On Line, ISPs, and bulletin board services. Each of these services typically requires an account name and password, as well as local telephone access numbers, and specific communications settings. It would be difficult to provide an easy-to sue means with buttons or menus on a small digital camera to input and/or modify all of these required settings.